


operation 412

by shixuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixuns/pseuds/shixuns
Summary: mrs. oh really wants her favourite employee - kim jongin - to become her future son-in-law.jongin, on the other hand, just really wants his many-nights-stand to love him back.





	operation 412

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> "my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and also there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago" AU

Jongin has always felt pressured whenever his friends or family decide to spontaneously set him up on a blind date with some dude whom they think would be good for him — because of this, he has already had his fair share of _failed_ blind date experiences.

However, it’s all the more pressuring when the person doing this is none other than his boss — _Mrs. Oh_.

He doesn’t know why but somehow or another, out of all her employees, she seemed to have taken a huge liking in Jongin, making it a mission to coax him into becoming her future son-in-law the moment she knew Jongin is into guys.

_“Sweetheart, you don’t have a boyfriend right now, do you?”_

_“Well, I’m kind of hooking up with this guy I just met, but we aren’t exclusive—”_

_“Great! That means you’re still single and available then!” Mrs. Oh exclaimed, cutting him off in mid-sentence, causing Jongin to wince at her way too cheery voice._

_Laughing nervously, Jongin knew Mrs. Oh was up to no good, seeing the mischievous gleam lit up her eyes. Clapping her hands together, she declared determinedly, “I’ll get the two of you to meet during our next holiday party! You’ll definitely like him!”_

And with _that_ , it somewhat marks the start of his boss’s mission — which Jongin overhead her naming it as _Operation 412: Make Favourite Employee Fall In Love With My Son_ — and perhaps, also the start of Jongin’s misery.

 

However, Jongin has indeed been hooking up with this guy he met in the club he frequents recently. He vividly remembers the day he met the guy — somehow, Jongin has managed to capture his attention among the crowd.

Sauntering towards Jongin with a sense of confidence, he was like an Adonis among all the other men who paled in comparison.

He has an almost perfectly symmetrical face with strong arched brows that even Jongin were envious of. Looking at Jongin with eyes so dark and catastrophic, he was mesmerized and instantly knew he was doomed to be enamoured of this man who introduced himself as _Sehun_.

Alas, lady luck has never been on Jongin’s side when it comes to relationships — and Sehun wasn’t an exception to this, too.  
Granted, Sehun didn’t outright declare that he didn’t want to be in a relationship. Nonetheless, Jongin didn’t want to ask if Sehun wanted to be exclusive with him, mostly because he didn’t want things to fall apart and also, it’s not like he absolutely abhorred the idea of this “no strings attached” arrangement between the two of them.

 _It doesn’t matter_ , Jongin told himself. He has always been the kind of person who’d rather have that short-lived happiness than to have nothing at all.

Even so, Jongin couldn’t stop himself from wondering how it’d be like for him to wake up to the warm rays of sunlight shining down on Sehun’s face while he’s still asleep by Jongin’s side, to see Sehun whenever he wants and not just to hook up.

Most importantly, Jongin just really wants to know how it would feel like to be in a relationship with Sehun.

—

Jongin felt his phone buzzing through the pocket of his apron and seeing how the cafe isn’t as busy as before since lunch hour was over an hour ago, he pulled his phone out, hoping for anyone to save him from his boredom.

 _→ What time does your shift ends?_  
Received 2:05pm

It’s a text message from Sehun. As soon as his name was shown on the screen of Jongin’s phone, he felt the corners of his mouth quirking upwards unconsciously into a smile.

 _← Why? Wouldn’t you like to know?_  
Sent 2:09pm

 _→ Well, I just wanted to see you._  
Received 2:10pm

As cliche as it is, Jongin felt butterflies fluttering crazily in his stomach after reading the younger’s text. It wasn’t like him to act like a teenage girl with a crush, but somehow, Sehun seemed to know just what to do to trigger such feelings in him.

 _→ We could meet up for dinner or something. It’s up to you._  
Received 2:15pm

 _→ I’ll even pick you up from wherever you are. That is, if you want me to._  
Received 2:16pm

 _Always the gentleman_ , Jongin thought to himself with a slight smile adorning his lips as he read Sehun’s message. As if afraid of being deny a date, — _like Jongin would ever deny Sehun of anything_ — he received yet another message within the next minute.

 _← Come over to my place to pick me up at 5:30pm then._  
Sent 2:20pm

→ See you ;)   
Received 2:22pm

Feeling as though someone was peeping from his back, Jongin immediately put his phone away and turned around, only to be surprised by the inquisitive look on Mrs. Oh’s face.

“Jongin dear, who were you texting with earlier on?” Mrs, Oh asked presumptuously, not even feeling an ounce of embarrassment from getting caught spying on Jongin.

“It’s… Uh—” Flustered, Jongin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of how to answer Mrs. Oh.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to fret too much about it because Mrs. Oh has already threw yet another question at him before he could even answer.

“Were you texting the guy you’ve been hooking up with?”

Jongin simply nodded in response to Mrs. Oh’s question.

With her eyebrows knitted together in worry, Mrs. Oh looked at Jongin with a slight pout on her face, “I’ve been regarding you as my son-in-law, so don’t you dare run away with some other guy before even meeting my son!”

“But Mrs. Oh, I—”

“No, I can’t let this go on.” Mrs. Oh slapped her fist into her palm, causing Jongin flinching in shock. She then turned to look at him with eyes shining in fierce determination, “Jonginnie dear, leave this coming Saturday free for me, will you?”

“I’m going to bring forward our holiday party.”

—

“So, you’re saying your lady boss is telling you to give this—,” Sehun gestured to himself before continuing, “—fine piece of art up for some cheap-ass counterfeit product?”

Jongin snorted, kicking Sehun’s leg playfully under the table before devouring the fried chicken drumstick in his hand. “Mind enlightening me where that fine piece of art is?”

Judging by how fried chicken is probably one of the most important food in Jongin’s life, Sehun knew Jongin would undoubtedly choose to dine in Kyochon when he asked the latter to choose what to eat for dinner.

Heck, he could probably have fried chicken for every meal for the rest of his life and still not get sick of it.

Sehun picked the other _(and also, the last)_ chicken drumstick and placed it in Jongin’s plate when he saw Jongin almost finishing the one in his hand.

This definitely hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jongin. Although it was something so negligible, Sehun’s action still caused warmth engulfing him whole.

“Did you agree to meet her son then?” Sehun asked in feign nonchalance, not wanting to seem overly concerned about it.

“Well, I didn’t exactly reject or agree to it since my lady boss kept cutting me off before I even had the chance to do so.”

Sehun nodded distractedly, picking at his food in a bored fashion, as though he has lost his appetite out of a sudden. “If she hadn’t cut you off, were you going to accept it then?”

“Guess not, you know how I feel about going on yet another blind date.” Shooting Sehun a kittenish smile, Jongin wriggled his eyebrows cheekily upon noticing the change in the younger’s mood.

“Why? Are you jealous?” Jongin teased.

Sehun simply shrugged it off. Even though he might’ve attempted to feign nonchalance, Jongin still noticed a slight smile tugging on the younger’s lips.

Jongin promptly extinguish any glimmer of hope before it could even start blossoming in his chest. Even so, he still couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“In that case, w-will you be free to attend the party with me? It’s on this coming Saturday!” Jongin asked before adding on jokingly in an attempt to not seem too anxious about it, “Perhaps lady boss will finally stop bugging me to meet her son when she sees that you’re real.”

“Sorry,” Sehun said, with an apologetic smile. “I’d _really_ like to go with you. But my mom insisted me to be home on that very day.”

Sehun continued grumbling about how his mother actually threatened to move into his bachelor pad if she doesn’t see him back at home on Saturday, which, in Sehun’s defence, he’d be more than willing to do so even without her threats.

On the other hand, Jongin felt the confidence he gathered from before instantly crumbling down as he tries his best not to look as downcast as he actually felt.

 _Oh well_ , at least he tried.

At least Sehun looked pretty apologetic for not being able to attend the party with Jongin.

“You done?” Sehun asked, gently placing his hand on Jongin’s, shaking the latter out of his reverie.

“Y-yeah, let’s go.”

 

Sehun later spent the night over at Jongin’s place with their bodies intertwined in pure pleasure and ecstasy, moans of each other’s names and the smell of sex filling Jongin’s room up.

The morning after was always Jongin’s favourite part out of this no-strings-attached arrangement. He always felt happiest waking up earlier than Sehun and seeing the younger drooling from the corner of his mouth while snoring away on the other side of his bed.

Jongin sighed, grudgingly pushing away the urge to wish for this to last forever as he allowed sleep to take over.

—

Streaks of the morning sunlight trickled in through the blinds, shining directly on Jongin’s eyes, rousing him from his sleep. Jongin soaked in the warmth of his covers for a minute or so before opening his eyes reluctantly.

Turning to his side, he was met with the face of a very much awake Sehun who was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, looking at Jongin with such gentleness that caused the latter’s heart skipping a beat.

Chuckling in amusement, Sehun pinched Jongin’s nose lightly. “You look so cute when you’re sleepy like that.” He said in his deep, husky morning voice.

“How long have you been awake?” Jongin asked shyly. Stretching his arms above his head, he let out a yawn before adding, “Were you watching me in my sleep this whole time?”

“Yeah,”Sehun admitted blatantly and continued, “I can’t help it if you’re going to look this adorable while you’re asleep.”

 _Damn, it’s too early for me to function. Let alone react properly to such heart attack._ Jongin thought to himself, not knowing how his cheeks was tinged a pretty shade of vermillion.

“Get some more sleep, I’ll wake you up when breakfast is ready.” Sehun said. Leaning towards Jongin, Sehun gave him a deep kiss before the other could even argue how gross their morning breaths were.

Pushing himself out of the bed, Sehun let his feet hit the cold marbled floor before strutting straight towards the bathroom in all his naked glory.

Despite how the kiss has rendered Jongin a little dizzy and breathless, he doesn’t miss the opportunity to appreciate the younger’s _fine as hell_ ass.

Jongin only managed to heave a sigh of relief after hearing the bathroom door click shut.

“Fuck, I’m not going to be able to survive waking up to mornings like this every single day.” Resting his arm atop of his forehead, Jongin muttered wearily under his breath.

—

Saturday soon came around before Jongin even realizes amidst of all the preparation for the holiday party held in Mrs. Oh’s place.

“This rascal!” Mrs. Oh hissed in annoyance, furiously typing away on her phone. “How dare he ignore my phone calls and text messages!”

“Mrs. Oh, come over and eat with us! Don’t just pace around in your living room like that!” Baekhyun exclaimed in his cheery voice, unable to stand their lady boss anxiously pacing back and forth in the living room anymore.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, she dragged herself over to join all her staffs who were crowding around the dining table excitedly, seating herself next to Junmyeon.

“What’s wrong, lady boss? You’ve been sighing since a while ago.” Junmyeon asked, concern obvious in his voice.

“Well,” Baekhyun snickered with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes before replying Junmyeon on Mrs. Oh’s behalf, “the main purpose behind this whole party was to create an opportunity for her son to meet Jongin so that she can finally claim him as her son-in-law already.”

Said person’s cheeks flushed pink as everyone tittered at Baekhyun’s words.

Thanking the heavens when the doorbell decisively rang before his colleagues had the chance to tease him, Jongin immediately excused himself to answer the door.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Oh started complaining to the others about how her son will definitely get it from her for being late — or worse yet, for not even showing up at all on their first meeting, which will inevitably leave a bad first impression on her future son-in-law.

“I will never forgive that rascal if Jonginnie becomes someone else’s son-in-law.” Jongin overheard Mrs. Oh telling the others that.

Undoubtedly, there are so many better guys out there, so Jongin doesn’t understand why Mrs. Oh was hell bent on wanting him and _only him_ as her son-in-law. Truthfully, Jongin wouldn’t mind even if her son decides not to show up because he’s not even interested in getting to know her son anyway.

He only ended up agreeing to meet him because Mrs. Oh has always treated him well and he didn’t want to see her feeling upset about it.

Opening the door, Jongin expected to greet their head barista — Minseok, who informed them beforehand that he’d be late.

Instead, what he didn’t expect was Sehun standing by the door, gawking at Jongin with his eyebrows rose a notch in bewilderment.

Jongin was pretty sure his expression mirrored Sehun’s, too.

“Sehun?” Jongin blinked, unsure of what to say. “What are you doing here? Are you here to attend the party with me?”

Sehun’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “That’s what I wanted to ask you instead. What are _you_ doing here? This is my parents’ house. I think I mentioned about my mom insisting me to be back home today, right?”

 _His parents’ house? So, Mrs. Oh is Sehun’s mother?!_ Jongin thought to himself. Getting a grasp of the situation, he asked, “Your full name is Oh Sehun?”

Sehun nodded in affirmation, widening his eyes in realization. “I’m the blind date that my mom insisted you on meeting?!”

“It seems so.” Jongin replied bashfully, a slight blush spreading through his cheeks as he smiled shyly.

Obviously satisfied with how everything has turned out, Sehun’s face split into a blinding smile as he looked at Jongin adoringly. He was about to say something to Jongin before he got abruptly cut off by his mother’s ecstatic squeals.

“You guys already knew each other?”

Both of the boys nodded in response, causing Mrs. Oh squealing in excitement, again. Clapping her hands together, she declared rapturously, “The two of you must really be fated to be together then!”

Flustered upon hearing Mrs. Oh’s words, their cheeks scorched in embarrassment.

Sehun and Jongin both took a glance at each other simultaneously before one turned his head away shyly, averting the other’s gaze while the other scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

Halfway through the party, Sehun dragged Jongin into the room he used to occupy before he moved out, not wanting to put up with the teasings directed to the both of them any longer.

_And also, secretly yearning for some alone time with Jongin._

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room. After taking a glance at each other, they burst into peals of laughter, finally breaking the awkward tension obvious between them.

“Who would’ve knew you would end up as Mrs. Oh’s son whom referred himself as a _cheap-ass counterfeit product_ , huh?” Jongin asked mockingly as their laughter gradually died down.

Sehun shot him a glare, albeit a half-hearted one before hitting the other on his arm playfully.

“Did he really? I vaguely remember him referring himself as a fine piece of art though.” Sehun quipped with a smug smile, moving over to sit beside Jongin on his old bed.

Mindlessly manoeuvring his hands around, Sehun smiles in satisfaction only when he found Jongin’s before entwining their fingers together.

Enjoying the warmth of the younger’s hand against his, Jongin’s plump lips slowly curled into a small, contented smile.

Silence soon filled the room, again. However, neither was it uncomfortable nor awkward as they were merely basking in each other’s presence despite the party that was still going on outside of Sehun’s room.

“I’m really glad how everything turned out though.” Sehun said in a gentle voice, brushing his thumb against the back of Jongin’s hand absentmindedly.

“Me too,” Jongin promptly agreed before continuing, “I’ve always dreaded the thought of blind dates ever since experiencing one too many failed ones, so it’ll definitely be much more stressful when it’s with your lady boss’s son.”

“What do you think would’ve happened if I turned out to be someone else?”

Jongin shrugged lackadaisically, “I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t work out, considering how I don’t feel the least bit interested in the first place.”

Sehun hummed thoughtfully, secretly praying for Jongin not to react too badly to what he was about to ask him.

Taking a deep breath, Sehun mustered all the courage he needed before turning abruptly to his side, facing Jongin’s direction.

“Say, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Despite his heart fluttering like the wings of butterflies flitting around flowers, Jongin was rendered speechless as he gawked at Sehun in bafflement, looking like one of those ridiculously huge eyed characters in those anime Jongin often watch.

In that minuscule moment, the thought of Sehun playing yet another joke on him passed his mind, only for it to dissipate wholly upon seeing the earnest look on the younger’s face.

“Y-you’re being serious?” Jongin stammered in response.

“Why would I be joking?” Sehun questioned, feeling confused with Jongin’s response before realization dawned on him. “You mean you’re still unsure of my feelings for you after all these time we’ve spent together?”

Biting his lower lips, Jongin replied hesitantly, “Well… you can’t really blame me, can you?” We’ve been no strings attached all along—”

His words were abruptly cut off and the next thing he knew, Sehun had slammed his lips on Jongin’s and nearly knocked all the wind out of his lungs.

Granted, that wasn’t the first kiss that they shared, but somehow, this kiss felt so much more intimate and affectionate after knowing how the other felt for themselves.

Pulling away, Sehun rested his forehead against Jongin’s with mirroring smiles and flushed cheeks before placing a peck on the latter’s lips, again.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

Jongin nodded. The grin on his face widened in pure happiness. “I know that now. I love you, too.”

—

“Perhaps we’ll be able to grant my mom’s wish in the near future. Don’t you think so, too?” Sehun asked Jongin later that night when the two of them joined the others back at the party.

“What wish are you talking about?” Puzzled, Jongin asked him back.

Moving his lips closer to Jongin’s ear, Sehun whispered cheekily, “Her wish of you becoming her son-in-law.”

A smug smile creeped onto the younger’s lips, seeing how he was the cause of Jongin blushing the shade of cherry popsicles.

 

A few feet away from the couple who was both seemingly in their own world, a sigh of contentment was heard.

“Don’t they just look so good together?”

“Yes, yes, Mrs. Oh. They look perfect together.” Baekhyun huffed, feeling envious of how affectionate the couple was while looking longingly towards the direction of a certain bunny looking guy.

“So now, would you help to get Junmyeon fall deeply in love with me already?”


End file.
